Not Everything Is What It Seems
by MysticalAmethyst
Summary: What the hell is wrong with you, Sasuke?" "Naruto...It's her..." "Huh? What are you talking about?" "She's the one...She's the one I danced with at the ball..." SasuHina
1. Preview

**Hello everybody! Thank you for reading this story. This is my first time doing this so I hope I do well. There are grammar mistakes. Sorry about that. -_- Well then…Let's get the show started!**

**Everybody is about 19 years old. It does not follow the plotline (well, some of it). And remember, this is just a preview of what's to come. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto or Cinderella but I do have a few characters that I created. I also own a Hinata Plushie but now I'm just blabbing on….and on….and on…**

…**I'll just stop talking now…**

_------It's starting!!------Shhhh!!! Be quiet. -----Whose talking? ---Oh wait. It's me. ----_

"Hey Neji! Where the hell have you been?! We wasted three hours looking for …" the blonde stopped his scolding at said victim and stood there gaping at our favorite herald. Neji, said herald, began to burn holes (not literally, mind you) into Naruto's head.

"…"

"…Whoa… Never thought I'd see the day…"

"You speak of this to anyone, and I will make sure your life will be a living hell" Neji responded to Naruto, a bit of evil in his voice.

Naruto gulped and nodded his head rapidly. His eyes wandered to the floor and began to think of what things Neji could do … He shuddered… They were not pretty… He then lifted up his head, remembering why he came to look for Neji in the first place but stopped dead in his tracks. He bit his cheek from trying to laugh out loud. He started shaking and he covered his mouth.

Neji raised an eyebrow and was about to ask what the hell was wrong with him when Lee arrived.

"My youthful friend! Where have you been? Lady Tsunade is calling for everybody to come to the ---" Lee stopped as his eyes laid on Neji. Naruto was at the edge of his limits and his laughter was about to burst. Neji, who did not want to answer any of his hyper friend's questions, was about to leave but it was too late.

"Neji… my youthful friend…why are you wearing tights?"

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Naruto burst into laughter and started rolling on the floor. He was laughing so much that he started crying. Neji turned towards Naruto, twitching the whole time. Lee then turned towards Neji.

"I do not see what it is so funny" he asked confused. Neji shook his head and sighed. He really…REALLY hated his job. He then began to explain the situation to Lee.

"Lady Tsunade wants every staff member to wear the proper attire for the prince's ball…and…" Neji stops and shudders as he finished his sentence, "she's decided that every male member would be required to wear…_these_…" he then pointed to the tights angrily. At this statement, Naruto began choking but he did manage to get one word out.

"WHAT?! –choke, choke-…Can't…-choke-… breath!" Naruto began rolling on the ground but this time it wasn't so joyous. Neji let a small smirk appear on his handsome face. His revenge was complete… for now. As for Lee… he began to ponder.

"Well…if lady Tsunade commands it, we shall obey it but…I do wonder…Are they comfortable Neji?" he asked, tilting his head.

Neji turned red, his smirk now gone. He muttered under his breath and turned away from them.

"…I don't want to answer that Lee…It invades my personal privacy…"

"Ah. I'm sorry Neji! It wasn't any of my business. I guess I'll have to wait and see" Lee smiled and had a big thumbs-up and sparkling teeth

…Awkward silence followed…Naruto still choking in the background…turning blue…

"…You know Lee…" Neji began, "That sounded very wrong…"

"It did?...How?" Lee asked, he was even more confused than before.

"…I'm not going to answer that…Anyways, I better change out of this horrendous thing before Prince Emo comes in here. He would never let me live it down…" Neji muttered under his breath, hoping there were gods out there listening to his plea. Unfortunately… the gods were out playing minigolf and, thus, did not hear him.

At that moment he finished his sentence…Sasuke Uchiha comes in. He stopped dead in his tracks and began staring at Neji, up and down, he then turned towards Naruto, who surprisingly became very quiet and was on the floor, and then he turned towards Lee, who was…being Lee. He swiftly turned back around and muttered under his breath as he exited the room.

"…So he is gay…"

Neji turned red with anger and clenched his fist knowing if he hit the prince, he would not live long to rejoice such victory. He'll have to wait till the moment is right. After a few seconds, he calmed down a bit.

'_Why am I friends with him?'_ Neji thought as he unclenched his fists and rubbed his temples. Lee was confused as ever that is until he noticed Naruto.

"Neji…Why is Naruto twitching?"

Neji stopped and turned towards Naruto who was indeed twitching but then he just suddenly stopped. Neji sighed and turns to Lee.

"Let's get him to Lady Shizune."

"Right!"

And as he and Lee turned to get Naruto, Neji noticed a portrait on the wall. The portrait showed a young raven-haired boy surrounded by a few other boys. They all looked like childhood friends and were having the time of their lives. Neji smiled sadly and picked up Naruto by his shoulder as Lee took the other shoulder. They then began walking to the infirmary.

'_Oh yeah. It's because he's the prince.'_

**And… that's it! Hope you guys liked it. I'll try to update soon. Please review and tell me what you think. Oh! And here are some questions to ponder about.**

**Will Neji reveal the hidden past of Sasuke?**

**Will he ever get his revenge?**

**Does Neji **_**like**_** wearing tights? (I'm just saying)**

**Will Lee finally get a clue on what's happening?**

**And… what ever happened to Naruto?! (Don't worry. He doesn't die. We still need him for the story! ^-^)**

**(*) Mystical Amethyst (*)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hi!!! First, I would like to thank everybody that read my story. It truly makes me happy that there are people out there that enjoyed reading it. Also thanks to the people that reviewed. I get all bubbly inside when I get reviews. Keeps me motivated. Oh and hanilove...I never really noticed that it sorta came from Madagascar...Those were just the voices in my head. -_- I love the movie Madagascar too!!! Yay!!! ...-cough cough- Sorry about that. Got carried away there....Um...yeah... Sorry for the wait. I kept on hesitating how to start it. Took me a while. Anyways, let the story commence!!!**

**Warning: There are a bit of bad words and there's character bashing in it as well. I didn't want to but I had to because I wanted to show some character development. Anyways, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Naruto or Cinderella. The only thing I own is this penny that I found on the floor right now… Damn…Never mind. My brother just took it away from me. T-T **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

White beautiful snow began falling slowly from the gray sky. One young woman looked up as the first snowflake hit her cheek. Her bluish hair cascading down to her waist as she brought her hands towards the sky. She smiled ever so softly and closed her pale lavender eyes. She then began to twirl around and she began to laugh softly to herself. From afar, the woman looked like a magnificent angel that had descended from heaven. She was at peace…She was calm…She was ----

"CINDERELLA!!!"

…startled.

"Eek!" she exclaimed as she opened hey eyes and she tripped over her own two feet and fell to the ground. "…Ow…" she whispered as she clutched her right hand. It seemed that she scraped it as she fell. There was a deep gash now.

"CINDERELLA! Where are my dresses?!"

"CINDERELLA! Where the hell is breakfast at?!"

"_**CINDERELLA!!!**_"

She winced at the volume of her stepmother's voice. She then sighed and picked herself up from the ground. She then looked at the growing white snow, wishing she had a bit more time to dance in the it. She sighed again.

"CINDERELLA!!!!!!!!"

She squeaked and began running towards the house.

"C-Coming!" she said as she came upon the back door which was connected to the kitchen and opened it. She was greeted by a beautiful blonde woman with blue bright eyes and a shocking pink-haired woman with green piercing eyes. Both of them were wearing stunning silk night dresses. These two were indeed beautiful but upon their pretty faces were scowls of anger. They were her stepsisters. She squeaked with surprise and took a few steps back.

"What are you, deaf?! We kept calling you Cinderella!" exclaimed the blonde beauty as her scowled deepened.

"Where the hell are my dresses Cinderella?! I need them today when we go out!" exclaimed the pink-haired woman.

"I-I'm s-sorry…I-Ino…S-Sakura. I-I'll get to i-it right a-away…" Cinderella stuttered as she clenched her hands in front of her. She put her head down. But before the two stepsisters could reprimand her even more… a lady with purplish hair tied in a ponytail came towards them while eating a dango. A hand was holding her head as if she had a massive headache.

"Now girls… Stop yelling or I'll feed you two to my precious little snakes" the woman said in a threatening tone. The two stepsisters immediately did as she told them and stood silent.

"Now that's more like it. Damn this hangover of mine" she whispered to herself as she faced Cinderella.

"Cinderella. What are you doing outside when you have so many chores to do around the house?" she said, taking a bite of her dango and narrowing her gray eyes at her.

"W-Well…I-I w-wanted t-to get some fresh a-air…s-stepmother" Cinderella said so quietly, still looking at the floor.

"Tch. Well, instead of doing nothing all day, make yourself useful and help around the house. It looks like disgusting. Do you want to disappoint your poor father even more?" the purple-haired woman questioned her. Cinderella's eyes saddened and lowered her head even more.

"O-Of course not s-stepmother" she mumbled quietly, a hint of sorrow in her angelic voice.

"Hmph. Well, that's what I thought. Come girls. Let's make ourselves ready for when we go out. Cinderella, I expect you to get breakfast ready by the time we are down. Oh, and don't forget to sweep and mop the kitchen floor along with the living room. You will also need to sew and hem our dresses, go groceries shopping, do the laundry, feed the snakes and the other animals, clean the bathrooms, and make the beds. Oh and everything else that I can't think of. Do it by the end of the day, got that?" the stepmother said as she ate the last piece of dango and began walking towards the stairs followed by the two pompous sisters.

"…Y-yes, stepmother…" she answered, her head still facing the floor.

"And for Pete's sake Cinderella! How many times do I have to tell you?! Just call me Miss Anko. Imagine what the people in the kingdom will say if they heard a servant calling me stepmother. Tch. It will surely bring shame to the family" Anko exclaimed as she headed towards her room. The two stepsisters snickered at each other and looked back at Cinderella.

"Mother's right. We are beautiful maidens that can enchant any man while you, on the other hand, resemble an ugly little mouse that barely has any brain." Ino sneered and flipped her long blonde hair into the hair.

"Yeah. I mean, who would want to be _your_ sister?" Sakura joined in the bullying and both sisters start to laugh as they made their way towards their rooms.

Cinderella was then left alone. Everything was quiet but if you listened closely, you could hear a very faint breathing almost as if someone was crying. Cinderella clenched her injured hand which was bleeding quite a bit by now and shook her head. She then lifts up her head, her pale purple eyes seem a bit watery and sad but a second later, they became blank and she proceeded towards the kitchen to prepare breakfast.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Breakfast was ready in a matter of minutes but the result was that her hand, now covered up in bandages, was beginning to hurt badly. She hadn't any time to put medicine on it so it wouldn't get infected.

Cinderella sighed as the pain was getting worse. She quickly hurried towards her stepsisters' rooms. When she got there, she knocked softly with her left hand.

" I-Ino. Breakfast is r-ready." She said loud enough for her older stepsister to hear. You could hear a faint shuffling in the room. After some time, Ino responded.

"A-About time Cinderella! I'll be down there in a bit." She exclaimed as there were more shuffling. Cinderella raised an eyebrow. She had a feeling that Ino was up to something. 'I wonder what Ino is trying to hide' Cinderella thought but quickly erased the thought away. She had too many chores to do today. She had to start focusing herself if she wanted at least a little time for herself today. So Cinderella then preceded towards her other stepsister's room which was right next door. She knocked once and was about to knock again when the door open abruptly to reveal Sakura. In the background, everything seemed very pink. She narrowed her eyes at Cinderella.

"Breakfast better be ready Cinderella or else you are going to find yourself in a **very** bad situation." Sakura said threateningly.

"H-H-Hai S-S-Sakura. B-Breakfast is r-ready" Cinderella answered terrified at the threat that Sakura was giving her.

"It better be something decent or I'll make sure you pay" Sakura whispered to her as she narrowed her green eyes even more. Cinderella trembled with fear and nodded her head rapidly. The only response she received was the door slamming in her face.

"…Ow…" Cinderella whispered as she rubbed her face with her left hand. 'It seems today I just keep getting hurt' Cinderella thought sadly as she proceeded towards the master room where her stepmother resided.

She knocked a couple of times and was responded by a 'Just get in here, you idiot.' Cinderella quickly complies with her demand and stated rather nervously that breakfast was ready. The only reply that Anko gave was a grunt that she heard but otherwise still stayed in bed with a towel over her eyes. Cinderella took the chance to leave but not before catching a glance at the two snakes that were residing in a glass box near the bed. One was a small snake with silverfish skin and black spots. The other snake was much bigger but it was a dark purplish color with yellow spots. Currently these two serpents were still sleeping, which gave Cinderella much relief. How she detested these two creatures! Normally, she loved all animals but these two…she had to make an exception. And they haven't been living here for even a year! And what was even worse…she could understand every word those two hissed. She shuddered with disgust and rapidly left the master room and proceeded towards her own room which was located at the top of the house, the attic.

Once she got there, she hurriedly walked over to her cabinet by her bed where she kept a few medicinal herbs. As she was uncovering the bandages on her hand, she noticed that it was snowing a bit harder now from her small window. She sighed in content. Oh, how she loved the snow! It was so pure and innocent. It had a tranquil feeling to it. It reminded her that spring was almost here. But it also reminded her…of her past.

'No! I will not dwell on such thoughts.' Cinderella thought as she shook her head vigorously. Then she abruptly stopped as she felt her hand was throbbing greatly now from the lack of treatment.

'Hmph. Whenever I think of the past, the pain always bring me back to reality.' She thought sadly as she applied a small medicinal herb to her hand and began to rub it gently on it. After a while, the pain finally subsided and Cinderella applied new bandages to her hand. Then she was about to put all the items away to their rightful place when a picture covered with a faded gold frame caught her attention. The items were soon forgotten as she reached over for the picture and held it in her hands. So many emotions came over her; happiness…sadness…regret…loneliness. She was mixed with so many emotions that she finally began to cry. She let it all out silently and her form was shaking. Her sad tears cascading down her pale cheeks as her injured hand grazed over the picture.

There was a man with longish brown hair and his eyes were a grayish color unlike our dear Cinderella's. He was wearing a green and white yukata. He was standing tall and proud. His face held such a peaceful expression along with a small smile that said he was the happiest man in the world. In his arms, he was holding a year-old baby girl. She was wearing a little white dress and her semi-long hair ran down a little above her shoulders. Her gray eyes, like the man, were staring curiously at the camera but she was laughing and waving her hand to it. Next to them was a beautiful woman whose beauty could exceed all others. Her indigo locks ran down all the way to her waist which contrasted greatly to her magnificent purple yukata. Her lavender eyes stared calmly at the camera. The camera seemed to capture all the emotions she had felt that day; complete and utter happiness. Her beautiful smile was proof of that. And in her arms, she held a six-year old girl who looked very similar to the woman. Except for her eyes. It was a lighter version of lavender. In these eyes you could see a mixture of happiness and bliss. Her bluish hair reached to her chin unlike the other little girl. She was wearing a white yukata with black flower designs on it. She was hugging the woman as if she meant the whole world to her. Her smile that was directed at the camera was so enchanting that gave an innocent glow to it. It seemed that this picture showed a very happy family and on the bottom of this picture was a small little message.

"To our beautiful daughter Hinata. Here is the latest picture of our wonderful family! It was right when your little sister Hanabi was born. We love you. Mommy and Daddy"

As Cinderella read this aloud, the tears just kept on falling. She couldn't stop them. She hugged the picture close and whispered to herself.

"W-Why?...Why did you leave me behind?…" her sad voice silently echoed in her small little room. How she wished everything was different. That they were here with her right now. She's been alone for far too long. She then gently put the picture down to its rightful place. Then she started wiping away her tears.

"It can't be helped, I guess" she said softly as she removes the last traces of tears from her face. Her skin was now much paler from before. But her eyes were red and puffy, an indication that she was crying. She turned around, now noticing that it had stopped snowing. A white blanket seems to cover the whole kingdom. A small smile formed and as she reached forward to touch the window, a shout was heard from below.

"CINDERELLA! WHERE THE HELL IS THE SYRUP?!"

"AND WHERE THE HELL IS THE KETCHUP?! YOU KNOW I CAN'T EAT MY EGGS WITHOUT KETCHUP CINDERELLA?!!!"

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT IT?!!! DON'T YOU SEE MOMMY HAS A HANGOVER?!!!"

Cinderella jumped in surprise and looked towards the floor, a frown of annoyance plastered on her face. 'They've been living here for seven years and they still don't know where the syrup and ketchup is at?' Cinderella thought in annoyance as she put all the medicinal herbs back to its place and got up, walking towards the door but not before taking one last look at the picture by her bedside. But, alas, another shout was heard.

"INO!!! GIVE ME THE SYRUP!"

"WHAT FOR? YOU DON'T NEED IT SAKURA! YOU'RE ALREADY FAT AS IT IS!"

Soon after a crash was heard, Cinderella sighed and shook her head.

"I better hurry before those two destroy the whole kitchen" she said softly to herself as she opened the door gently and closed it behind her. She then began descending the stairs with only one thought on her mind.

'If only you hadn't die mother…Things would have been different.'

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**And...that's all for chapter one folks!!! Hope you guys liked it. Tell me what you think. I'M SO SORRY THAT IT TOOK FOREVER!!!! I never knew typing was such a hassle...either that or I'm just lazy. XD Anyways, someone commented on that I should answer the questions that I put in the preview. That's not a bad idea! I'll do it but I'll make it all mysterious. ^-^ Hehehehe...And sorry if this was sorta depressing, the next one I'll make it extra funny! Oh and I'll give you guys more info next time on where and when this is all taking place. **

**-Hmm...Neji won't reveal _too_ much of Sasuke's past.**

**-Neji does get his revenge...but in an unexpected way...**

**-I think he does like wearing tights...but that's _my_ opinion!**

**-Hmmm...I really don't know...And I'm the author!**

**-Let's just say that Naruto won't ever laugh at Neji again...Bad stuff happens to him when he does...I guess the gods came back from minigolf and listened to Neji's plea after all...Though I think they got the wrong message...-_-**

**And here's more questions to ponder!!! DUN DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNN!!!! -insert lightning and thunder in the background here-**

**What was Ino doing in her room?**

**Who were those two snakes? ( Anybody want to take a guess? ^-^)**

**How come Hinata could understand them?**

**What happened to Hinata's mother?**

**And...did Sakura ever get her Syrup?!!! The world may never know!!!!!**

**(*) Mystical Amethyst (*)**


End file.
